


Heroes in the darkest times.

by ladymdc



Series: Murder Husbands™️ [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Lowkey Developing Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: hob·by1/ˈhäbē/ (n): an activity done regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure."her hobbies are reading and gardening"I can see how this is confusing to you two, but killing people is just doing your job, so figure it out. That's an order.—RSUntil something finally clicked, they didn't get that Rhys had been just trying to help.
Relationships: Lorelei & Zer0 (Borderlands)
Series: Murder Husbands™️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857106
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Heroes in the darkest times.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the 2021 "Chilling In The Borderlands" Zine, a non-profit zine raising money for [DBSAlliance](https://www.dbsalliance.org/). 💛
> 
> Title is lyrics from [Heroes (Reimagined)](https://open.spotify.com/track/34krVkJJdYcFfDeBBuBd9a?si=6Y2ggvR9SP-L-dvYQ5FTbQ)\- Zayde Wolf.
> 
> (This is filed away in my Murder Husband™️ series because those who kindly beta'd this asked if it was written in that universe. The sync up had been unintentional, but in all fairness, TCWM was the work where I built up this dynamic in my head, so... there it is.)

The lingering scent of coffee was wonderful, even if it did remind her of long days, sore feet, and the simple fact she missed slinging it. Lorelei had liked it when it was busy at the cafe; felt like a challenge. But looking back… it seemed too easy. 

The drink she decided upon had four espresso shots, a splash of almond milk, and was sweetened with toffee syrup. Lorelei was drawing the Atlas logo in the foam when her ECHO pinged. 

“Oi, I hope you’re almost back, or I’m going to get started without you.” 

The faceplate on Zer0’s little bitty hologram flashed some **!!!** followed by a **> :( ** emote. 

Lorelei lifted the mug. “Lucky for you, I just made this. So…”

“Give me fifteen. We’re / Entering the atmosphere. / Rhys wants coffee too.” 

“I’m sure,” she said, smiling, and Zer0 allowed a cheeky **;)**. “I’ll leave him something at reception, and I’ll see you in twenty then.” 

Zer0 replied with a **\o/** then another **;)** emote before ending the call. 

Lorelei made Rhys the most elaborate drink she could come up with. Something frozen with peanut butter cheesecake syrup and raspberry purée. Even if Rhys did not want it, he would  _ want it.  _ Then she made her way over to the rock room.

It had started out as a joke like they all did. A way to give Rhys a little hell for insisting they find a hobby that ‘did not involve killing people’ because ‘it was their job’ and that they were ‘confusing the two.’ Obviously, they weren’t. They loved their jobs, and if they could enjoy a little friendly competition while they were at it, those two things were not any different. Or, so they had thought. 

At first, they had collected seashells and decorated ordinary, everyday things. Giving Rhys a very fancy pen holder, he didn’t appreciate for the pens he didn’t use. Then they had gotten bored and took a dive into competitive gardening. However, Beefcut’s roses beat their roses, which had been some  _ bullshit,  _ and Doing Their Job™ had prompted Rhys to demand they try again.

This brought them to  _ karesansui _ , zen gardening, or as the violently pink neon lettering above the door read— 枯山水. 

“The time has arrived. /”

Lorelei was unphased by Zer0’s sudden appearance but still gave him a dry look at the attempt. The assassin’s faceplate lit up with a holographic red **< 3 ** before continuing on. 

“For us to help all of these / Poor unkempt bushes.”

The rack’s magnetic lock activated with a faint click, securing her rifle in place. “Let’s give them the Promethean shave that they deserve.” 

Zer0 allowed a delighted **:D** emote and set his rifle alongside hers. Then they knocked their forearms together before entering the room. 

Once it had become clear they found something they were actually dedicated to, Rhys allotted them a budget. It hadn’t been nearly enough, so naturally, they dipped into ‘facility maintenance’ to ensure the rock room was appropriately rocky— massive, rugged stones with sharp edges for ‘mountains’ and smooth, flat slabs for the ‘shores.’ Moss and carefully pruned bushes were used as ground cover for the ‘land,’ while loads of sand representing water rounded it out nicely. 

Traditionally, zen gardens used gravel instead of sand and were meant to be viewed while seated from a specific vantage point, but where was the fun in that? Their stylized, dry landscape was smack dab in the middle of the executive floor lobby and surrounded by glass walls. Each revamp was meticulously planned so it could be viewed from any angle. Developing new variations was a creative and inspiring challenge. As was the act of bringing it to life. 

First, the shrubs were reshaped from overgrown Rhys-balls to mustaches. Then the trimmings and canvases were removed before raking the sand itself. Creating patterns reminiscent of waves or rippling water was more than just an aesthetic function. It was a way to further develop their focus and precision because achieving perfection was not simple. 

The stones and the rakes themselves limited their options. However, they made an incredibly efficient team, both in their craft and in this. If anything, their adventures in  _ karesansui _ further helped them anticipate one another’s actions and reactions. But really, all of that was just a side benefit to their relationship. 

Lorelei would never forget the first time they spoke. The fumbled haiku, the  _ normalcy _ proving Zer0 was not the enigma everyone assumed him to be. He was quiet but engaging. He rarely took offense and was slow to anger, yet a target was just a target. 

She wished she could thank him for a lot of things. For having her back during the war, for his unfailing loyalty, for his acceptance of her foul-mouthed, short-tempered, and generally violent ways. But mainly for his support. 

Hours later, when they finished, Zer0’s faceplate lit up with a **:’)** , perfectly reflecting how Lorelei was tired yet content. Then just as they had earlier, they thumped forearms before exiting. 

Rhys was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the garden. “The mustaches are a nice touch.” 

“I’ll never let you live down shaving it off,” she said, and Rhys smirked faintly. 

There was something on his mind. He often sat out there when there was, but he would fill them in when he was ready. So, for the time being, they sat with him—sometimes just being there was enough.

In the beginning, Lorelei had dismissed that  _ karesansui _ was intended to aid in meditation about the true meaning of existence. But it had helped her come to terms with the fact transitioning was about more than changing her physical appearance. It was an emotional journey. A  _ challenge _ that was made easier with her friends at her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to a lovely project ♥️


End file.
